The Girl Next Door
by EnglandGirl8990
Summary: When a beutiful girl moves in next door to the Dursley's, Harry can't help falling in love with her. What will happen when this muggle girl is taken from all she knows and loves into the magical war between good and evil? HOC and some RHr.
1. New Neighbors

The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1- New Neighbors

It had been a long summer at the Dursley's and it was only two weeks into it. Rain poured against the windows putting Harry Potter in a more depressed mood than he already was. The forecast was nonstop rain for as far as they could see. Last year it had been extreme heat and this year was torrential downpours.

Harry's friends had sent him letters saying how much they missed him and that they would get him out of the muggles's house soon. The usual jibber jabber. No one dared say anything about Sirius. Harry tried not thinking about it, but every horrible detail would haunt him through nightmares or even when he was awake. His family wasn't making anything any better.

Aunt Petunia was making dinner, a stir fry of chicken and beef, while Dudley sat in front of a reality show he was hooked on. Uncle Vernon sat at the dining room table droning on about his boring day at work though trying to make it sound amusing. "Yes well, my associate, John Day, ordered four drills when I told him to order five! Ha ha ha… everyone at the office is so out of it lately ." Aunt Petunia giggled along with him. Harry found nothing funny about the matter and didn't think he would even if he were in a good mood.

Harry was getting very bored. Dudley cackling at the TV with his mouth full of candy was making him sick, Uncle Vernon was trying his patience with his stupid jokes and Aunt Petunia's cooking smelled a bit burned. Uncle Vernon stopped laughing for a minuet to glare at Harry. "Why don't you make yourself useful?" he asked. "The rain has cleared up a bit, go outside and mow the lawn like I told you to do this afternoon." With nothing else to do, Harry decided this was better than watching the Dursley's boring routine progress.

He went outside and took the lawn mower out of the garage. He didn't understand his uncle sometimes. How was he going to manage mowing wet grass? That made Harry decide to grab the old fashioned one instead. On his way out to the lawn, he noticed a large truck parked outside the house next door. He knew that the family next door had moved out and he was quite happy about it. They were like the Dursley's partners in crime. They also seemed to loath Harry and weren't shy about showing it. As Harry pushed the mower back and forth he saw the new neighbors get out of a shiny sports car behind the moving truck. They seemed like a decent family. A man, a woman and a baby. And walking from the other side of the car, a girl, seemingly about Harry's age.

Harry couldn't help being slightly taken by her beauty. Her long, sandy blonde hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. Her face was very proportionate. Everything was the right shape and in the right place. Her light, clear complexion seemed to glow under the overcast skies.

After a moment Harry realized that he had stopped mowing entirely and was just standing outside in the rain. He quickly got back to mowing. As the family dashed inside their new house, they waved to him. He caught the girl's eye and waved back, and hoping he was giving them a friendly smile. She smiled back.

Harry awoke in his room the next day to Hedwig picking at her cage. He glanced out the window to gray skies, but could tell it had stopped raining. He went downstairs to see if he needed to start breakfast or if Aunt Petunia had gotten sick of waiting and made it herself. To Harry's relief she had already cooked scrambled eggs.

He got himself a plate and sat down at the table with them. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and Dudley seemed to already be on his third helping. "Vernon, I thought that we should go over to the new neighbors house and give them a warm welcome to the neighborhood," Aunt Petunia suggested. Whenever anyone new came around she always had to poke her nose into their business. "Alright, in a minuet," Uncle Vernon answered absently.

'In a minuet' turned out to be in a few hours. Harry found himself feeling quite impatient until at twelve noon, they all decided to go.

Uncle Vernon pushed the door bell, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood next to him. They kept Harry stuck behind them. They heard footsteps coming to the door and the man Harry had seen getting out of the car the day before answered it. "Hello," he said pleasantly in an American accent. "What can I do for you?" "Hello, we're your new neighbors. We thought we'd come over and welcome you to the neighbor hood," Aunt Petunia said. "Oh, wonderful! Come on in," he said opening the door wider.

He lead them to what seemed to be the living room. "Sorry it's such a mess, we just started unpacking," he said. "Quite alright," Petunia said though giving the messy room a disapproving glance. He disappeared for a minuet and came back with the rest of his family.

"Pleasure to meet you," the woman said. "My name is Claire Winston, and this is my husband, David, our son, Jason, and our daughter Whitney." They all shook hands. "Pleasure." Petunia said. "My name is Petunia Dursley, and this is my husband Vernon, and our son Dudley," Petunia said. "Oh, and that's our nephew Harry," she added as if it didn't really matter. Vernon started talking to David, Petunia struck up a conversation with Claire and started cooing over the baby, and Dudley sat on the couch, obviously very bored.

Whitney stood next to Harry but they were very quiet. Harry decided to break the awkward silence. "So…um…where are you from?" he asked. "Wisconsin," she simply answered. Harry figured that she must be shy. "My family moved here on business. They work together as managers of a department store chain and they want to branch out to other countries," Whitney said quietly. "Cool," Harry answered. He wished he could have thought of more things to say.

Petunia seemed to be getting along quite well with Claire as they took they're conversation to the kitchen so Claire could show her the 'lovely floral wallpaper'. Vernon and David continued talking about business and Harry was very embarrassed to hear that he was saying the same thing to David as what he was talking about this morning.

Harry figured he wouldn't get to know her very well if they just stood there saying nothing. "Er…what school will you be going to?" he asked her and then mentally smacked himself because he would have to make up a school that he went to. "My mom is going to home school me," she said. "What about you?" Harry noticed she seemed to be warming up to him a little. "I…go to a boarding school in Scotland," Harry said. "Oh." She seemed a bit disappointed.

After awhile they got to talking about muggle sports that they liked and books and movies. He was very careful about not mentioning anything about the wizarding world. Harry was surprised when he looked up at the clock and it was 2:30. Two and a half hours flew by so fast.

Petunia tapped Dudley awake. "We really should be going," she said. "Finally," Dudley muttered. "Yes it was wonderful getting to know you all," Claire said as she walked the Dursley's out the door. "Harry, thank you so much for coming over," Whitney said. "Sure…and…if you ever wanted to do something…I'm right next door." Harry said. "Of course, we could see a movie or something. We're just going to be over here packing so I probably can tomorrow," she said. "Great!" Harry hoped he didn't sound too excited.

They all said goodbye and went back to their house. Dudley teased him on the way back. "Harry's got a girlfriend!" Harry didn't say anything back to him. Let the great oaf laugh all he wanted. Maybe Harry did.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me if I should continue!

EnglandGirl8990


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2- First Date

Harry woke up the next day feeling different. He didn't feel like lying in his room all day dwelling on the past. He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. If Whitney was in fact coming over that evening, he couldn't stay looking like this.

He walked over to his closet for any thing he could find that didn't sag off of him. Nothing ever looked great on him as they were all hand-me-downs from Dudley, but he picked out the best thing he could find and put it on. Now for his hair. Looking at it in the mirror sticking out every which way only disheartened him more. His hair never stayed looking decent for five minuets.

He snuck across the hall to the bathroom. The Dursley's seemed to still be asleep. Harry got a brush and started pulling it through his horribly messy hair. It helped but not much. Figuring there was not much else to do, he went downstairs to start making breakfast.

The rest of the day dragged on. He watched TV with Dudley and Harry noticed that he seemed to know every channel's schedule by heart. How anyone could spend that much time in front of the television, Harry couldn't fathom. Then Dudley wanted to play his Play Station so Harry left him to it.

Going back up to his room, he figured he would write Ron or Hermione a letter but he couldn't think of anything to say. Thinking of nothing else to do to soothe his restlessness, he started finishing some of his summer homework.

After a few hours of doing this, he heard the door bell downstairs. He jumped up and crammed his school stuff back into his trunk. Giving himself a quick glance in the mirror, he ran downstairs.

Unfortunately, Dudley had beat him to the door. "I'll get it, Dud," Harry said. "Why? Expecting someone?" Dudley sneered. "No, get lost," Harry retorted. He refused to move. They glared at each other until the door bell rang again. Dudley reached for the door knob in slow motion. "Dudley-" He pushed Harry behind the door and swung it open.

Sure enough, it was Whitney. "Can I help you?" Dudley asked way too sweetly. "Um... yeah, is Harry here?" she asked. "Hold on let get him for you," he answered in the same fake tone and shut the door in her face. "Dudley you idiot!" Harry said trying to keep his voice down. He had already gotten bored with taunting Harry and Whitney. "Fine go talk to her. I don't care," he said and headed for the kitchen.

Harry opened the door and was glad to see her still standing there. "Hey," he said. That's all he could manage to say. "Hi," she said. Harry stepped out and closed the door. "Sorry about that. My cousin's really thick," he said. She laughed. "That's ok." "So... do you want to show me around here? I'm sure England's quite different than what I'm used to," she said. "Sure!... erm, what do you want to see?" he asked as they started walking away from his house. "Anything," she said.

They walked out of the neighborhood and into town. "Are you sure your family doesn't mind you going out?" Whitney asked. "No, they really don't care," Harry said. "There's really not much to Surrey. It's really small and so is England compared to the United States so that's mostly the biggest difference. I think, I mean I've never been there." Harry said.

Mainly they just spent the time walking around Surrey getting to know each other. Whitney didn't seem all that shy anymore. After being around her he realized just how much they had in common. Same quiet demeanor and shy appearance. But they were able to reach deeper inside each other and see their true personalities. The more they talked with each other, the more they had to talk about.

"So do you want to see a movie now?" she asked. "I know it's getting late but my parents said their ok with it." "Sure. I don't know anything that's playing but we could look." Harry said.

Harry hadn't actually seen a muggle movie in years. When they got to the movie theatre, he didn't recognize any of the films or actors. "Oh, I've been wanting to see this one," Whitney said pointing to a poster that read 'Away With Vengeance'. It seemed to be a thriller. "Alright. I'm open to anything," Harry said.

In the theatre, many people sat in their seats and talked quietly amongst themselves. Harry and Whitney took two seats in the very back row. "It doesn't start for about 20 minuets," she said. They sat there in silence for a few minuets until Whitney spoke up. "Harry, I've been thinking about it and your name isn't Harry Dursley, is it?" she asked. Harry winced at the sound of that name. "No, It's Harry Potter," he said. "How long have you lived with your Aunt and Uncle?" She seemed quite interested. "Since my parents were killed when I was a baby," Harry said. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!" she said sincerely. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Harry thought about it. He couldn't tell her about Voldemort or Hogwarts or that he was a wizard or anything like that. At least not yet. He decided to go with the Dursley's old excuse. "Car crash. That's what this scar came from," Harry said pushing his bangs back from his forehead. Whitney studied it. "Odd shape, really," she said. "Yeah," he said quickly covering it back up. He hated lying to her. It almost felt as she could tell he was making something up or there was more to the story then what he was saying.

She wavered away from that topic. They just sat for a minuet and looked at each other. "I love your eyes, Harry," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen such a vivid green." Harry really hoped he wasn't smiling stupidly at her. "Oh, er, thank you," he said. He took notice of her eyes. An odd mixture of grayish blue. He couldn't quite tell which.

Soon after, the movie started. People all around them kept gasping and that would make both of them laugh at the worst times. "Nice choice," Harry joked after they walked out of the theatre. "I didn't know it was going to be that corny!" she said.

They made critical remarks about it on the way home. After it got old, Harry and Whitney fell back into their occasional quietness. They stopped in between both their houses. All the Dursley's lights were out, but one upstairs room light was on in Whitney's house. "Thanks for coming with me, Harry. I had a great time," she said. "Sure, so did I…we'll have to do it again sometime," Harry said. "Er…g'night," he said after a moment of awkwardness. "Night," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Thanks to all who read and review!

EnglandGirl8990


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3- Nightmare

Harry was absolutely love struck. More so than he ever was with Cho. He lie awake well into the night and could think of nothing but his beautiful new neighbor. And girlfriend. The thought of her being a muggle didn't even cross his mind. The thought of himself being a wizard came up even less. Oddly this girl made him feel like a muggle and like it.

But sooner or later the grim thought of Sirius came to mind, bringing him so roughly back into the wizarding world. He knew less of what happened to him then anyone else, but it surely bothered him more than anybody he could think of. The only person left that actually seemed like family to him was gone. But where? He pondered this night after night and could never get a clear answer.

He also thought of how he would explain all this strange stuff to Whitney. She wouldn't believe him unless he could somehow prove it to her. Also, when would he tell her? Tomorrow? Next week? Never? He decided to sleep on it and just see when the topic came up.

It looked lovely. Whitney's house was already unpacked and decorated nicely. Claire seemed to be quite the home maker. 'I'm surprised they got unpacked so soon. They just moved in two days ago.' _Harry thought. Then he spotted Whitney at the top of the stairs. She looked so gorgeous walking down toward him. "Mom and Dad are at a business conference and Jason is with the babysitter so we're here alone," she said. They sat down on the couch in silence for a while. Soon after, the temperature started to drop dramatically. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Whitney asked. "Maybe the A/C's broken," she said. _

Harry knew it wasn't the A/C. There was only one explanation for a temperature drop that fast and that uncomfortable. "Whitney, we have to get out of here, fast," he said standing up abruptly. "What's wrong, Harry?" A dark, cloaked creature floated by the window. They heard startled screams outside. "What's going on?" she asked confused. "Where's your back door?" Harry demanded. "Right around here," she said starting to sound panicked. He grabbed her hand and took her out the back.

It was quite dark when they got outside. 'That's odd. It's only 7:30,' Harry thought. But as he looked up toward the sky, he could tell it wasn't cloud cover that was making it black as night. It was an entire fleet of Dementors. Harry had never seen so many in one place before. 'Even if I tried to fight them, it would be impossible alone,' _Harry was trying to think of what to do. "Come on!" he said pulling Whitney along with him as they ran towards his house. _'I have to get my wand and maybe we can escape on my broomstick,' _he thought coming up with a plan. _

Harry and Whitney opened the fence to get out of her back yard but someone was standing in the way. "Harry Potter," said a familiar, sneering voice. "How convenient to run into you." "Malfoy?" Harry asked not believing that he could have possibly escaped Azkaban. The rest was a blur. Muggles screaming, evil laughter, confusion.

Harry woke up to his beeping alarm clock in a coat of cold sweat. The first thought that came to mind was that he had to get up and escape but he quickly realized that it was just another tormenting nightmare. The details quickly found their way out of his mind as he continued his usual morning routine.

'I'm surprised they got unpacked so soon. They just moved in two days ago.' 'Even if I tried to fight them, it would be impossible alone,' 'I have to get my wand and maybe we can escape on my broomstick,' Harry woke up to his beeping alarm clock in a coat of cold sweat. The first thought that came to mind was that he had to get up and escape but he quickly realized that it was just another tormenting nightmare. The details quickly found their way out of his mind as he continued his usual morning routine.

* * *

Aunt Petunia had asked him to go to the store and by a list of the essentials that they were out of. Laundry detergent, six pack of water, toilet paper. Harry gladly to the opportunity to get out of the house for awhile and go say hi to Whitney.

He knocked on her door and Claire answered. "Harry! Wonderful to see you dear. Come in, I'll go get Whitney." She led him in the door and went up stairs. A few minuets later, Whitney came down and greeted him. "Hi, Harry," she said cheerfully. "Hi. I'm just stopping by to say hi. I have to go buy some stuff for the Dursley's," Harry said. "Oh well I'm glad you did come over for a minuet because I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Wednesday. My mom and dad are going to some business meeting and I'm going to be here all alone," she said. "Sure I'd love to," Harry said. "Ok then," she said smiling. Silence. "Well… er, I'd better go," Harry said. "Alright see you Wednesday," she said leading him to the door.

On the way to the store, Harry was deep in thought. Even though Whitney was a muggle, she seemed to have this magical aura surrounding her. All the way into town his thoughts were stuck on the girl next door.

Thanks to all who read and review! Much appreciated!

EnglandGirl8990


	4. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4- Truth Be Told

The next two days passed rather uneventfully. Same usual boring Dursley routine. Harry was relieved to get a letter from Ron after many hours of listening to their TV set on the 'exciting' debate channel.

Harry-

How has your summer been? You'll be glad to know that mum and dad said we can pick you up in a couple weeks for the rest of the summer.

See you soon,

-Ron

Harry glanced over the letter and felt rather oddly disappointed. He had just met Whitney and he only had a couple weeks more to get to know her. He would have to keep in touch somehow, but the only way to keep in touch at Hogwarts was by owl post. She would certainly think that was weird. Maybe if they got to be close enough friends he could tell her. But not yet.

The next day, the weather was the same muggy and overcast weather they had had recently. Harry looked out the window to see that a misty fog had settled over Privet Drive. This wasn't going to bring his mood down as today Whitney's parents were on a business day trip and he'd be alone with her.

He knocked on her door at about 11:30 after he had seen her parents pull out of the driveway. "Hi, Harry," she said sweetly. "Come on in."

Her house looked quite nice. There were a few boxes here and there but they had already unpacked most of their things. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked sitting down next to him on the couch. "No thanks, not right now."

They sat in another one of their occasional silences. "I'm very glad you came over, Harry. I would have been quite bored," she said after a while. "No, I should thank you for giving me an excuse to get out of that house," Harry said. She giggled at this comment. He loved hearing her laugh.

They sat and talked to each other for awhile. First about muggle sports, the about Whitney's home, Wisconsin, and then about all the strange happenings lately. "I've never heard of a hurricane coming on so fast. Or of a perfectly stable bridge just collapsing into the river. And I've never heard of fog hanging around for so long, not even in England's usual weather. And it's all been happening just recently. Strange isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah, really," Harry said, pretending as if he didn't know.

Gradually they got into deeper and deeper conversations. After talking about all of Whitney's friends and how much she missed them, Harry told her about his. "Ron's my best friend. He's got quite a sense of humor. Hermione's another really close friend of mine. She's probably the most intelligent person our age I've ever met. She keeps Ron and I in good order." "I would love to meet them sometime," she said. "Yeah, I'll introduce you to them…sometime or another," Harry said. She smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes. "I've told you before, but I honestly think you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she said quietly. "Erm- thanks," he said. Before he could stop himself he told her what he was thinking ever since he first saw her. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." She looked quite shocked and then her cheeks turned scarlet. "Thank you," she said quietly.

There was really nothing more to say. Whitney improvised by commenting on the weather after a few minuets. "It's so gray out. Is it always like this?" she asked him. "No not always, a lot though," Harry said. "It's getting kind of chilly, even in here," she said. "Yeah," Harry said his suspicions rising. He recognized this sudden feeling of cold air and it was only getting colder. "What is it, Harry?" she asked looking over at him. "I'm just thinking," he said. It suddenly got quite cold. "Hmm, I think the A/C's broken or something," she said.

Then it hit him. He stood up abruptly startling her. "Do you, er, want to go to my house?" he asked her trying to sound calm. _I have to get my wand and then maybe we can escape on my broomstick._ "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" she asked standing up. "Yeah I'm fine," Harry said glancing over at the window. It was slowly icing up. Whitney glanced at the window, too. "Wow, it's _really _cold…" she said. "Whitney, don't panic but we have to get out of here," Harry said.

He grabbed her hand and took her out through the back. Once outside, Harry noticed it had gotten particularly dark. Then he realized as he looked up to the sky that the overall darkness wasn't because of cloud cover. The sky was crowded with an entire fleet of Dementors. "What are those things, Harry?" Whitney asked tentatively. "Dementors, very foul creatures. We've got to get to my house quickly."

Through all the mess of thoughts running through his mind, he wondered how Whitney could see the Dementors. _She's a muggle, so that would make it impossible! _It was no time to think on that now as the Dementors were starting to spread out.

He lead her over to the back gate and unlatched it. Just as he was heading over to his house he saw a group of Death Eaters standing in the street. Most having there hoods up but one did not. _Lucius Malfoy? How did he escape Azkaban?_ "We're going to have to go around back. We can't let them see us," Harry told her quietly.

They crawled behind the bushes along side Whitney's fence that adjoined Harry's. Harry quickly unlatched his gate and pulled her through with him.

They walked up to Harry's back door and he banged on it trying to get the Dursley's attention. "Come on!" Harry said through clenched teeth as it was certainly taking them awhile to get to the door. He then saw Uncle Vernon peek his head through the kitchen door, his old rifle in hand. "Oh, it's only you!" he said, exasperated. He walked up and let the two of them in.

"Where have you been boy? In case you haven't noticed a whole group of your lot is hovering around here!" he said in an annoyed, muffled tone.

Harry ignored him and ran up to his room with Whitney. "Whitney, while I'm getting everything packed up I'm going to tell you, and you have to understand that…all those strange things happening, it's because of wizards. Evil wizards. Yes there is such thing," Harry said to her strange expression. "I- I'm a wizard," Harry continued, grabbing some parchment and a pen. He scribbled out a note and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to the Weasley's, fast, and be careful," he told her. She hooted and took off out the window. Carefully looking out he saw that the Death Eaters had begun to spread out.

Harry turned around and faced Whitney. He didn't really know what to say to her. "I don't have that much time to explain this to you, but, really quickly, there are good wizards, and bad ones. I'm a good one, so you can still trust me. But those people out there are evil, and you especially have to stay away from them. They hate muggles," he said. She gave him a questioning look. "Er- non magical people. You're a muggle. And that's not bad of course, but there's a big controversy about that and-"

They heard banging on the door downstairs. Then three unfamiliar voices drifted upstairs. "It's them. We have to get out, now!" Harry said. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley then burst into his room. "They're downstairs, Harry! Do something!" Aunt Petunia wailed. They then heard a loud crack and saw that Mr. Weasley had just apparated into Harry's now very crowded bedroom.

"Where are they, Harry?" he asked. "Downstairs, sir," Harry replied. "Alright then, we're going to have to do some serious side along apparition then. I see you've got quite a crew with you," Mr. Weasley said. "I'll have to take you two at a time. Harry grab your things," he said. "Take Dudley first!" Aunt Petunia insisted. "Alright then, who else?" Mr. Weasley said glancing around. "Whitney you go," Harry said. She looked a little hesitant. "I promise you'll be fine," he assured her. "Yes I'll be taking you to safety. We've already got Aurors coming out here," Mr. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley told Whitney and Dudley to grab hold of his arms tightly and not let go until they got there. They heard another loud crack and they were gone.

The voices were getting closer now. "I think there in here," said one. Harry dashed to the door and whispered a spell to lock it. A couple seconds later they tried the door. "It's locked," someone said. Another loud crack and Mr. Weasley was back. "What was that?" said another voice outside. "Sounds like someone apparating."

"You take them," Harry whispered gesturing toward his Aunt and Uncle. "I can fight them." "Are you mad, Harry? I'm going to have to try and take you all. "They're in there! Just unlock the door you imbecile!" said one of the Death Eaters in the hall. Harry already had his trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage under his arm. "Alright all of you, hold on tight said Mr. Weasly.

Harry grabbed hold of Mr. Weasley's arm and then they apparated. It felt as though he were being pulled through a tight rubber tube, getting tighter and more constricting and then it let go…

The Weasley's kitchen materialized in front of them. "Harry! I'm so glad you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley ran up and hugged him. She let go after a little while and Harry was relieved to see that every one had made it here safely. The Weasley's were seated at the table, Hermione and her parents were sitting on the stairs, and Dudley and Whitney stood to the side looking a bit confused.

"I heard that the Death Eaters and Dementors were in your area and I was so worried!" Hermione said, getting up from her seat on the stairs and hugging Harry as well. He glanced over through Hermione's thick hair to see Whitney giving her a smug look. 'It's ok,' he mouthed to her.

Hermione went and sat back down with her parents and Harry took Whitney over to the table and sat down next to Ron. "So who's this?" Ron asked, his eyes darting from Whitney to Harry. "This is my-er-girlfriend, Whitney. Whitney, this is Ron, I've told you about him." "Pleasure to meet you," she said reaching her across Harry to shake Ron's.

"Luckily, no dodgy people have been coming around here so we're safe," Ron said after Harry retold what had happened. "Harry," Whitney said quietly. "Yeah," he said turning toward her. "What about my parents? And my baby brother?" she said looking very worried. "What area of England did they go to?" Harry asked. "Mom and Dad went to London and they left my brother at the babysitters house right around the corner from our house so I didn't have to watch him," she said.

Harry thought about this. "Mr. Weasley?" he asked. "What parts of England did they attack?" "Surrey and Oxford," he replied. "But they're branching out." "So anyone in London is ok?" Harry asked. "They should be, yes."

Whitney looked relieved for a moment and then asked, "Still, there's my brother," she said. "I'm sure he's alright," Harry said reassuringly. "We'll go back and check on everything tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said. "But for now you had better get some rest."

So everyone went upstairs and rested up for the next day.

****

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! So please review! I love to hear what you think.

****

EnglandGirl8990


	5. One of Those Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5- One of Those Moments

Harry lie awake for awhile after turning in. They were staying in Fred and George's room because they were away at their shop in Diagon Alley. He stared out at the inky, starry sky, deep in thought.

"Harry?" Whitney whispered and tore him away from his thoughts. "Yeah," Harry replied. "Just seeing if you were still awake too," Whitney said as she crawled from her cot on the floor and over to his. She laid down next to him and they looked into each others eyes that they could barely see with only moonlight shining upon them. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled at him. "I know I only just met you, but it feels like you know me better than just about anyone else," she said. He didn't know how to answer that. "I love you, Whitney," he said. _"That came out of no where," _Harry thought, now a bit embarrassed. She smiled even wider and glanced over her shoulder. "Are you sure everyone's asleep?" she asked. "Hope so," Harry said, although the more he thought about it, he really didn't care whether the Dursley's were listening in or not. Dudley then gave a ground rumbling snore. "I don't think anyone is after that," Harry said and Whitney giggled.

After a few minuets, Whitney said, "Harry, I know my parents are worried about me. I wish I could tell them I'm alright. And know that they're alright too." "You'll be able to soon enough," Harry said. "Can you explain to me in more detail about, erm, wizards?" she said a bit skeptically.

"Sure. I don't really know where to begin, um, ok there are pure bloods, half bloods, muggle borns, and muggles. Most pure bloods want every person to be wizards and they think that anyone else, especially muggles, are filth. There aren't that many pure blooded wizards, so most of them aren't that nasty," Harry said. "What are you?" Whitney asked. "I'm a half blood," Harry said.

"Also there are good and evil wizards. Although there are few, the cruel, domineering ones are quite powerful. That's what most people are trying to stop. Mainly their leader, Lord Voldemort," Harry told her. "But you can do magic, right? Shouldn't it be easy to fight them?" she asked. "They can do magic too, so we're sort of fighting fire with fire," he said. "But why don't the-er-muddles know about all this?" she asked. Harry laughed. "The _muggles_ don't know because the Ministry of Magic thinks that it's best to keep it quiet. It's just safer," he said. "And usually, muggles can't see magical creatures like dragons or unicorns or, like what you saw, Dementors. But I'm not sure how you saw them," Harry said. "I don't think I want to see another. They gave me such a…cold feeling," she said. "That's just their nature. They suck the happiness out anyone nearby and thrive on it. They're also another weapon that the dark wizards are using," Harry said.

"How is anyone going to defeat Lord Voldymort?" Whitney asked. Harry grinned at another of her mispronunciations. "I don't really know. But according to a, um, powerful source, I have to destroy him," he said. "Why?" Whitney asked. "I guess 'cause I'm the one Voldemort chose. He thought that I would someday be overly powerful and overthrow him. That's why, when I was a baby, he tried to kill me, but it turned out he killed my parents instead… and I survived, with nothing but a scar," Harry said, lifting up his hair to show her the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Whitney looked at it for a while and then reached up and touched it. She inched closer to him until their noses were almost touching. "I want to help you," she said. "Help me?…" Harry said, wondering what she could do. "Yes, is there any way that I can…you know, become a wizard or whatever," she said. Harry thought. Once a muggle or a squib became a wizard, they couldn't undo it. She would have to be absolutely sure. "Yeah, I think there is. There's something called Quickspell. It's a school for squibs and muggles. Of course it's not exactly like actually being born one but you could try if you really want to. Just remember that you can't change your mind once you've become a wizard. So if your sure…" Harry said. "Of course I am," she said, stroking his hair. "Um, and one more thing. What's a squib?" she asked. "Oh, it's a wizard born muggle," Harry said, chuckling.

After lying in each other's arms for awhile Harry spoke up, "We'd best go to sleep or we'll be absolutely exhausted by tomorrow." "Yeah…but this is just one of those moments that you never want to end," Whitney said. Harry smiled, and replied, "And it never really has to."

****

Phew… It's been awhile I know. Bleh, I reeeeally need to speed up my updates (which I will certainly try). Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
